


Derailed - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 19

by TheCrownless2



Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [19]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur and Micah have a soft moment, Arthur doubts Dutch, Arthur falls out of the train, Arthur gets captured, Arthur is in trouble, Blood, Clemons point, Death, Dutch is a jerk, Dutch turns a blind eye, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Lenny drives the train, M/M, Micah and Arthur talk more about their future, Micah worries about Arthur, Money, Outlaws, Protective Arthur, RDR2, Robbery, Sheriff - Freeform, Shooting, Swearing, Violence, lawmen, protective Micah Bell, soft, the deputy makes a mistake, the gang rob a train, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Train robbery gone wrong
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768477
Kudos: 19





	Derailed - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 19

**Author's Note:**

> Last part until the final!

——-

The gun went off with a loud bang, followed by a smoke like substance as the gunpowder residue settled onto Arthur's sleeve. The bullet ripped through the lawmen's chest and down he went. His horse dragged the man along the tracks, the metal still hot to touch as the train roared across the rails.

Arthur Morgan's gaze fixed on the surviving lawman as they rode and chased behind the train in a desperate attempt to catch up to them. Arthur stood on the last coach of the train where the guard would usually stand. Gun ready and aimed as Arthur attempted to keep the lawman back. Arthur struggled to shoot the men as his attempt to keep the law away was for naught as they chased to no avail.

"Get this thing goin' faster Lenny!!" Arthur cried in a desperate huff.

Lenny, the designated driver. Throwing as much wood as he could into the engine as he stoked the coal. It was the most difficult task for the youngest man to partake. Making sure the train kept moving no matter what happens or what goes on behind him in the other coaches. Least that's what Micah told him, who was partnered with Dutch with passenger control as the two stealed from the people and the cargo coaches.

Arthur shot down another lawmen coming a bit too close to the train, his horse rearing up throwing the rider under the train, if the bullet didn't kill him the steel against metal would. Morgan laughed in amusement as he reloaded his gun.

Before the young outlaw could gun down another doomed soul, his gaze was met with the sheriff, eyes widened as Arthur just caught sight of the rope before it tightened around his body causing the man to drop his rifle. "Ahh shit.." The sheriff who roped Arthur laughed and slowed his horse to a halt. Then with his full strength pulled the rope making Arthur squeal before he fell off the train, gasping for air as his body hit the rails, bruising his side as he got knocked out for a few seconds. Opening his eyes Arthur called out to Micah as the lawmen laughed and taunted.

Lenny heard the gunfire grow suspiciously quiet from behind the speeding train. But the youngest thought little of it. The cowboy took a moment to look back and check on Dutch and Micah, turning away for only a moment. But when his gaze averted to the front of the train, an odd shape blocked the tracks ahead.

Squinting he could make out little details. But the object was coming up fast as the train continued to pick up speed. Once closer, Lenny saw it. Eyes widened as he ran to the second coach in a panic. "Dutch!! Duuttch! We got trouble Dutch! Horse and wagon up on the tracks! I think it's filled with dynamite!" Weiled Lenny as he desperately ran across the coaches in a panicked huff to search for Dutch. Unknowing that Arthur was brought to his knees.

"Ahh tell me you're joking!" Dutch called back as he threw a woman to her knees and left after robbing her from her wealth. He went to find Lenny who was waiting for him in a panic.

"That doesn't look good.. We should stop this train before we get to that wagon, Dutch!" Micah said as he leaned over the coach window to get a look at the tracks ahead. "Where's Arthur?"

"Don't worry about him!" Dutch replied.

"Dutch!?" Lenny anxiously waited for his leader's command.

"Stop this goddamn train! " yelled Dutch as he ran to the front coach.

"I-I don't think we'll have enough time, boss!" Micah followed Dutch, ignoring the passengers' screams and pleading for help.

Lenny followed Dutch. Running past the man and jumping to the first coach. Pulling hard on the brake forcing the locomotive to a halt. But the train was at its full speed as the wheels grind and shrieked as the steel glided across the tracks. Leaving sparks as the express sped by, it was quickly apparent that there was no way this machine was going to stop in time as it still kept its speed towards the wagon.

"Get the passengers back!!" Dutch cried out as Lenny and Micah ran into the passenger coaches and began rushing the poor unfortunate victims into the back cars. Dutch uncabled the front of the train from its coaches hoping this would slow down the coaches in time before they hit the explosion. But to no avail as Dutch and the others ducked for cover the train hit the wagon and the front end blew up in a horrific sight.

Derailing the locomotive as it veered off the tracks taking six of its cars with it. It was unsure at this point if lives were lost. But the small gang were brought to their knees as they struggled to get up, buried in debris and taken back by the impact of the explosion.

Lenny raised his head as he threw a small chunk of wood that lay over top of him. Hearing a voice call from afar. "You are under arrest for theft, theft of a train, robbery, impostery, damage to property, premeditated theft, harming innocent lives... shall I continue?."

Dutch, Lenny and Micah stepped out of the coach and stood beside the train where they faced six lawmen on horseback aiming their rifles to the three. No one said it, but the three of them were baffled by the measures that the law took to insure they didn't get this train, putting innocent lives at risk? The law had gone too far.

"And one more thing.." The deputy taunted with a grim laugh as he waved in two more men. But these two men were on foot and holding Arthur in chains. Morgan was cuffed and had a shameful look upon his face. His eyes tracked Micah as a silent plea as Dutch never once looked him in the eye.

"Surrender now. Or he dies.. We have one of your own now, if you want to see this imbecile alive, I suggest you lay down your arms and surrender to us now. There's a good lad." The deputy put on a fake smile.

"They've got Arthur." Lenny murmured to Dutch.

"You sons of bitches!"

"Hush!" Dutch gestured to Micah to shut up before he made things worse.

"We can take 'em, Dutch..come on! " Micah started taunting as he spoke slowly, taking both his guns from his holster as he glared at Dutch.

"Everyone! Let's..just..be civil..alright?" Dutch said as he shared Micah's gaze, also revealing his gun, hiding the second pistol behind his back.

This effort to keep the lawmen distracted failed as one of the men suddenly shouted," he's got a gun!" And within seconds his men had their guns pointed at Dutch and his gang.

"Now!" Dutch yelled, followed by Micah and Lenny aiming their guns at the lawmen and shooting them down before they could fire, Dutch shot the two men holding Arthur.

Soon after silence fell upon the railroad, The screams of the passengers had stopped as they fled, the lawmen's last taunts and orders had died out, only leaving Dutch and his gang within the rising smoke from the explosion.

"Was you hurt, Cowpoke?" Micah asked as he approached his boyfriend, using the keys from one of the lawmen to uncuff the younger outlaw.

"Took your time didn't you?" Teased Arthur as he gave a warm smile to Micah while he took off his cuffs. The urge to kiss him was hard to resist but with Dutch and Lenny there he couldn't act upon it.

"Strangely enough, it was the little shit Micah who found out you was missing." Lenny laughed.

I'm sure.. " Arthur kept his gaze on Micah as he softly whispered. "You ok?"

"Now, watch your tongue, little Lenny. You should be glad I'm watching out for him when y'all are too busy fucking up the mission." Micah added with a laugh.

"Micah." Dutch growled.

"I'm fine, dear." Micah finally replied to Arthur, winking subtly at his boyfriend before backing away.

Arthur snarled at Micah subtly as a silent warning to behave, but still, he did add a small chuckle to Micah's outburst. Arthur reached out and placed a gentle hand over Bell's shoulder and smiled."I'm glad... Now, when I was goin' n' fallin' off trains, why the fuck did you boy's blow up the damn thing?" Arthur turned to Dutch.

"That wasn't us.. honest. It was the sheriffs idea.. probably felt pretty smug with himself.."

"Enough with the commentary Lenny.." Snarled Morgan bitterly.

"That doesn't matter now. We have enough money to bring back to camp. Let's go before any more of them, lawmen come searching when they realize their train didn't arrive on time," Dutch smirked as he left, not caring to look back at the train that once roared down the tracks now in a pile of flames and ashes.

"Dutchy is right. c'mon boys." Micah followed Dutch as he laughed softly at the chaotic sight they left behind.

Arthur on the other hand, looked back at the destruction before them and shook his head. _'What fools we are.'_ He thought with a sign. _'Those lives we lost.'_ This pity was brief as the outlaw had to move on. He followed behind his gang, keeping silent and keeping his negative thoughts to himself, though he would've liked to say a few unpleasant things to Dutch for turning a blind eye. Suppose that's what they do to get by in this lifestyle. Turn a blind eye even if it means putting others at risk.

The next day Arthur was still bothered by this train accident. Which made him poor company with Micah as the two rested against the tree right on the top of the small hill by Arthur's wagon that looked over to the water.

"I still don't like what happened yesterday with that train.." the younger finally spoke up. Drawing the cigarette away from his mouth.

"What are you talkin' about?" Micah asked softly while he gently caressed Arthur's face, holding him tight with his other arm as he shut his eyes, soaking up the sun that shone down on his face.

"Just the lives we lost on that train.. I know you goin say it ain't our fault, it was the sheriff who rigged that goddamn explosive device.. But if we didn't rob that train in the first place... it was our fault.. was the fifty dollars worth it?..."

"It ain't our fault." Micah replied coldly with a sigh.

Arthur turned away with a shrug. Grunting in protest. "Micah.." The man whispered softly. "On the subject of regret. I know you've been plannin' to run away from under the wing of old Dutch and startin' a gang of your own, don't beat around the bush, Micah, I know.."

"Mm hm. if I can get some decent men on my side..." Micah's voice faded as he opened his eyes to look at Arthur, "Perhaps this is something we can talk about somewhere else. For now I am devoted to Dutch Van Der Linde and his gang of reprobates."

"Devoted to Dutch.." Arthur mumbled under his breath with a chuckle in amusement. "You and I both know you don't like Dutch for him keepin' us apart.. What if I ran away with you? Y-y..." Arthur coughed to cover his stutter. Inching closer to the older outlaw as his blue eyes met Micah's, blushing at his piercing hungry gaze. "I could be devoted to you... forever.." Just then Arthur reached in his satchel about to take the ring with a shaky hand and racing heart.

"Micah." Dutch called out, interrupting Arthur as he averted his gaze, quickly moving away from Micah as the two shared a glance.

"Seems I'm needed.." Micah huffed with an eye roll as he left Arthur, leaving him alone.

***

**Alternative scene that we thought would be quite fitting giving Arthur and Micah's character xD**

Arthur leaned over the edge of the speeding train, one hand gripping the railing so he didn't fall off as he watched the lawmen chase down the locomotive.

Micah cautiously walked by from behind Arthur, and when he did he gently pushed Arthur off the train as he laughed softly.

This caught Dutch's attention as he turned to see what the hell was going on and why Arthur went quiet, only to see Micah standing in his place.

"Arthur fell out of the train, Dutch..that glumly oof. " heaved Micah as he shook his head in disappointment.

———

**Keep an eye out for the final chapter! ;)**


End file.
